Subterranean deposits of coal, also referred to as coal seams, contain substantial quantities of entrained methane gas. Production and use of methane gas from coal deposits has occurred for many years. Substantial obstacles, however, have frustrated more extensive development and use of methane gas deposits in coal seams.
For example, one problem of surface production of gas from coal seams may be the difficulty presented at times by over-balanced drilling conditions caused by the porosity of the coal seam. During both vertical and horizontal surface drilling operations, drilling fluid is used to remove cuttings from the well bore to the surface. The drilling fluid exerts a hydrostatic pressure on the formation which, if it exceeds the pressure of the formation, can result in a loss of drilling fluid into the formation. This results in entrainment of drilling fines in the formation, which tends to plug the pores, cracks, and fractures that are needed to produce the gas. Other problems include a difficulty in maintaining a desired pressure condition in the well system during drill string tripping and connection operations.